The present invention pertains to aquariums and to planters and more particularly pertains to an improved aquarium-planter.
The indoor culture of fish and the indoor culture of plants, as decorations, hobbies and the like, are very long established. Difficulties can arise, however, if an effort is made to combine the two by the use of aquatic plants in an aquarium. The light requirements of the plants must be met by the use of artificial lighting or the very careful use of filtered natural light. If an attempt is instead made to provide lighting by placing the aquarium, for example, in a window that receives direct sunlight, the aquatic plants will generally do well, however, the fish will be harmed by the resulting short term fluctuations in water temperature. These effects may be compensated for by using very large aquariums, using thermostatically controlled heaters in combination with lower ambient temperatures, and the like. These solutions are, however, generally too complex and impractical for application to relatively small aquariums in an ordinary home or office.
If sufficient light is provided to grow aquatic plants with fish, undesirable algae may grow uncontrolably. In addition to degrading the esthetic appearance of the aquarium, such growth, can render the aquarium uninhabitable by fish. The solutions generally applied to this problem include the use of algae consuming organisms, snails and filtration systems, which are usually only partially sucessful unless accompanied by an effort to restrict algae growth.
Growing terrestial plants, in the vicinity of an aquarium may have the same shortcomings as growing aquatic plants. An additional difficulty arises, if the terrestial plants are in the immediate vicinity of the aquarium in that the aquarium is subject to contamination by dead leaves, soil and other materials associated with the plants.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter which allows the culture of fish and plants in a location subject to periods of direct natural lighting.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter which enhances the longevity of a good aquarium environment between cleanings.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter which provides for the culture of both fish and terrestrial plants.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter which limits algae growth.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter which provides for the cooperation and enhancement of both an aquaculture including both fish and plants and a terrestrial plant culture.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved aquarium-planter which provides all of the above desired features.